In a conventional image forming device that uses an electrophotographic recording system, the following processes are performed: a recording medium stored in a cassette or the like is fed out; an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoreceptor drum; toner is adhered to the photoreceptor drum; the toner is transferred to the recording medium; and a toner image is fused on the recording medium. Japanese laid-open patent publication number H7 (1995)-248662 disclosed a technology that enables the production of a glossy printed image having an image quality such as silver halide photography. In addition to color toner of yellow toner, magenta toner, cyan toner and black toner, transparent toner is used. Toner adherence amount is calculated based on the density of a manuscript. And then, the transparent toner is added so as to make certain that the total toner adherence amount is a certain value or more.
However, there is a problem that this did not always achieve the expected result, even though the transparent toner is added so as to have the total toner adherence amount at a certain value. That is because a quality of the recording mediums varies. In other words, when the total toner adherence amount is even on a transferring belt and a photoreceptor drum, the total toner adherence amount is not uniform on a surface of a printed image because of an unevenness of the surface of the recording medium so that desired gloss is not obtained. This means that in order to obtain the desired gloss, the recording medium is limited to flat and glossy paper. Therefore, there is a problem that it is hard to obtain the desired gloss depending on the type of recording mediums.
An object of the present application is to provide an image forming device that obtains desired gloss on a surface of a printed image regardless of the type of the recording mediums.